Toki Onjouji
Toki Onjouji '''is a third year at Senriyama All Girls School. She is a sickly person. Her closest friend and caretaker is Ryuuka Shimizudani. She used to be on the schools third team but after her hospitalization, her ranking increased. Appearance She has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears the standard Senriyama school uniform and knee-high socks. Personality Toki is physically weak, she is constantly being cared for by Ryuuka. Though she cares for Ryuuka and other members, she doesn't want to become a burden to them as she is always being hospitalized. Playing Style / Abilities She has the ability to predict the discards for one round of play which called '''Foresight. She use to call riichi frequently but rarely does so now because of her ability. And when she does call riichi, she usually gets an ippatsu which well know to the people . She can manage to look two or three turns ahead if she really tries but at a cost to her health. Plot Preparation Arc Toki first appears looking out at a river, near her team's rest stop. When she collapses Shizuno Takakamo, Ako Atarashi, and Kuro Matsumi rush to her but Ryuuka beats them to her and asks if she is okay. After apologizing, they all sit down and have a bite to eat. Just as she tells the Achiga girls that her health is poor, she is called away. National Tournament Arc She is shown laying her head on Ryuuka's lap when her teammates come in to check on her. After some back and forth, Senriyama meet to watch video of their opponents matches. Ryuuka and her then recognize Kuro as one of the kind girls from before and afterward informs Ryuuka that despite her cheering they will be their next opponent. When Sera Eguchi says the Matsumi sisters aren't invicible, Toki notices that Kuro is clumsy when forming her hand. When the second round begins, Toki thanks Kuro for helping her before. During the match, she dominates the competition thanks to her ability to predict discards. After the match she is shown leaning on Ryuuka and says that she was able to win without much effort. Before the Sergeant match, Toki describe's the similarity to her and Yuu Matsumi's game. Through the rest of the round she makes brief comments about her teams opponents, while still resting upon Ryuuka's lap. Final Eight Arc Toki appears walking toward her match and meets Kuro. They then walk togther to the playing hall silently and notice Teru Miyanaga, then the match begins. She begins strong with her signature ippatsu riichi win, but Teru uses her mirror ability to see through everyone. Even with Toki's abilities, Teru starts a long win streak. With Toki thinking of what to do, we get a flashback to one year ago. Here she talks to Ryuuka and Sera about making the team and being its ace player. She was a bit reluctant and even told Ryuuka and Sera about her newfound abilities. Toki then notices that Kirame Hanada, despite getting beaten by Teru before, isn't giving up and is trying her best. She then figures out that Kirame is making her hand obvious and deals into her hand. Kirame tells her that it isn't just her and Teru at the table and Toki then relizes that they have a chance to fight. However Teru wins the next two hands to send the match into intermission. She spends this time laying down on Ryuuka's lap all the way up till time for the second half. Despite the efforts of Toki and Kirame, Teru continues her winning ways in the second half. She then thinks back to the time she tried seeing two turns ahead at school. While doing so however, she collapsed and was taken to the infirmary and Ryuuka makes her promise never to do that again. Toki then reveals that she has been practicing at home and decides to take the risk. Again with Kirame's help, Toki was able to stop Teru's win streak but at the cost of her health. With Teru winning again, Toki notices that she can't use her ability and later deals into her hand which she has never done before. We then get another flashback. Here she is in the infirmary and her teammates tell her that they have created a "Toki shift" which will enable her to participate in the upcoming training camp. After she thanks them we are treated to flashes of the camp until Toki walks upon Ryuuka admiring the night lights of the town. They then have a conversation about something Sera said while flying back from last years nationals. She then wakes and relizes she was unconscious for less than a turn. She then regains her ability but decides to push it even further by trying to look three turns ahead. After doing so she notices that Kuro will finally do something other than horde the dora . We are then treated to another flashback of Toki, Ryuuka, and Sera in middle school. Here they think of joining the mahjong club and is introduced to Masae Atago, the coach of the team. After doing practice matches, Toki realizes that she was probably on the third team and wants to contribute in anyway she can. So she stays late to clean the club and is later helped by Ryuuka and Sera who want to help her. In the present she uses the three turn ability again to help Kuro put an end to Teru's win streak. After the match, Toki tries to act like nothing happens but collapses and is rushed to the hospital. When she awakens, she says its smells like a hospital. When Izumi Nijou tells her it is one, she calls for Ryuuka. Izumi then tells her that its close to Ryuuka's match and that she had to tear her away from her. Toki then says that's a shame and that she must bear with it. She then jokes about how she might be able to see one hundred turns ahead before asking to watch television because she wants to see Ryuuka. When she see's Ryuuka doubting herself, she tells her to remember. We then see a flashback between Ryuuka and Toki. Here she is sleeping on Ryuuka's lap in the park. After Ryuuka questions her, she says she has a deeper reason for sleeping on her. She then tells her that by her resting on her lap, she is transfering some of her power to her. When Ryuuka remembers this, a fairy like version of Toki appears beside her to show her the future. Back in the hospital room, Toki appears satisfied and says that if Ryuuka can see it, she will definitaly win. Fairy Toki again appears behind Ryuuka and shakes her head before leaving. After realizing that if Toki doesn't show her the way, she will not win, Toki appears once again. This time Toki shows her a open ''tanyao. ''She then tells Ryuuka that she can only show her the highest scoring hand she can get during the round before leaving again. She once again appears with Ryuuka and informs her that she cannot stay with her and her power will run out with two more uses. She then shows Ryuuka a ''mangan ''before once again leaving. Trivia *Toki was the winner of the Saimoe 2012 tournament. Category:Senriyama Girls' High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers